Misguided Destiny: A Tale of the Heart
by KajiSan
Summary: AH! Chap 3 is Up! Sometimes our emotions guide us to do things we normally wouldn't do & feel ways we usually don't. What happenes to Tenchi after the tragic loss of his first true love? Even HE doesn't realize what is happening to him & his own feelings.
1. Reality Bites

Hello. This is my absolute first attempt at a fanfic, so please be gentle. I ask that you please keep in mind that this is just the first chapter, so if it seems dry, just be a little patient. I have a big story to tell and I just cannot get right into the thick of it until I lay out the foundation. So sit back and enjoy and of course and C&C is welcome.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misguided Destiny: A Tale of the Heart  
  
By KajiSan  
  
Usual disclaimer: All characters belong to AIC and Pioneer Entertainment. So please don't sue me! :-)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Reality Bites  
  
The room was still rather dark from the previous night. The clock did say it was already 8:00 in the morning, but Tenchi Masaki decided to stay in bed this time rather than to get up and start his daily chores at the Masaki shrine. He can see that the morning sun was trying to make it's way into the dimly lit room, but the window shades were blocking most of the attempts at its entry. But even if it did, Tenchi had his head buried in the pillows so that even the brightest light could not get through to him.  
  
He lay there half conscious with one side of him still in dreamland and the other side awake to reality. No! He did not want to go back to his reality! The real world has done nothing recently to help neither him nor his badly broken heart. No. He wanted to go back to his dreamland. The place where he is happy. The place where he would much rather be. The place where SHE is alive and well.  
  
"Sakuya.." whispered Tenchi in a barely audible voice.  
  
The events took place only a few weeks ago. The events that exposed Sakuya for who she really was - just a shadow of a girl manipulated by an evil being. This "shadow" did in fact have honest feelings, but was not a real person. It was this "shadow" that was the first "being" that truly stole Tenchi's heart. But, in the end, she wasn't for real. And when the shadow dissipated, it seemed that Tenchi's heart did as well.  
  
A pain shot through his heart as an image of Sakuya popped into his mind. She was looking at him with those deep brown eyes and had that smile that made his legs turn to jello. He knew that he was in love. But then his consciousness shifted from dreamland to reality again. The pain he felt was real. This was for real. She was gone.  
  
"Sakuya.."  
  
Tenchi muttered her name again, this time a little louder. He closed his eyes as a single tear started to roll across his face. This had become a far too familiar event for him. How many tears has he shed for her these past few weeks? He probably could've filled an entire river by now with all those tears. It seemed that the pain would just not go away. And with it just came more tears. When it hit the pillow, he could feel that it was wet. He knew he had been crying again in his sleep. He closed his eyes even tighter this time and more and more images of her continued to pop into his head. Sakuya smiling, laughing, even one of them kissing. He couldn't take it anymore! He turned and buried his face in a pillow.  
  
"Sakuya!!!!"  
  
This time, the scream was VERY audible. Even though he faced into a pillow, the sound was heard throughout the house. Everyone heard it.  
  
In the kitchen, Sasami was cooking breakfast when she heard Tenchi's scream. "Oh Tenchi," she said to herself with a very worried tone. The past few weeks was breaking not only Tenchi's heart, but also that of Sasami. She could not bear to see Tenchi like this. He thought of him an older brother who she constantly relied on for support. Now, seeing him like this after he had lost his true love, it was hard for her to bear it as well. If there was only something she could do to help him. But, she knew that there was nothing she could do, but be there for him. He had to get over her. She was gone. She helped by trying to keep his mind off of her. But mornings were always like this. He was left to the mercy of his dreams and imagination. And both of them always lead to one person.  
  
"SAKUYA!!!!"  
  
His cry was once again heard throughout the house. This time however, Sasami heard several footsteps approaching.  
  
"TENCHI!!" cried two voices in unison. It wasn't very long before Ayeka and Ryoko were both clawing at each other for the lead in the race to Tenchi's room. As they made their way towards his room, the two girls just kept grabbing at each other trying to pull themselves in front of the other. This see-saw battle kept repeating itself over and over until finally they reached Tenchi's room. But both cannot enter the room together as the doorway was not hat large.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY, YOU HUSSY!!" cried Ayeka as she kept trying to make her way into Tenchi's room while at the same time trying to shove Ryoko out.  
  
"I GOT HERE FIRST, YOU LITTLE PRISSY!!" replied Ryoko also trying to make her way into the room.  
  
As they continued to struggle with each other, Ryo-Ohki, the little cat- rabbit bounded over them and leapt onto Tenchi's bed.  
  
"M-meow," purred the cute little creature as she gently laid her paw onto Tenchi's damp cheek. A look of obvious sadness and concern was painted onto Ryo-Ohki's face. Still crying, Tenchi could feel the soft paw on his cheek. Obviously knowing who it was, he slowly opened his eyes to great the lovable creature.  
  
"Ryo-Ohki." murmured Tenchi as he finally stopped sobbing. A small smile started to appear on Ryo-Ohki's face as Tenchi finally awoke into reality. It was very comforting for him to see the cute little cabbit smiling at him after he had another very rough night. He sat up and patted the little fella on the head.  
  
"Are you alright, Tenchi?" asked Ayeka as the two girls stopped fighting as soon as they saw Tenchi was up.  
  
"Yeah, we heard you scream again from the other side of the house!" added Ryoko. She added a quick little punch to Ayeka as she asked this.  
  
"OOF! Why you little." started Ayeka as she was ready to retaliate.  
  
"Please stop, you two!" shouted a voice from the hallway. "Tenchi does NOT need to see the two of you fighting again first thing in the morning." Sasami walked between the both of them with a tray of food and proceeded to Tenchi's bed. "I heard you screaming again, so I thought it would help feel better if I brought you your breakfast in bed, Tenchi."  
  
Sasami's smile was something that Tenchi could never ignore. No matter how bad he was feeling, seeing the little girl smile before him temporarily made him forget about Sakuya. A small smile crept onto his face as he turned to his attention to the wonderful breakfast that Sasami had prepared from him.  
  
"Thank you, Sasami," replied Tenchi as he sat up some more and started to eat.  
  
"You're welcome, Tenchi," Sasami answered. "I hope you like it."  
  
"I'm sure I will, "Tenchi said with an even bigger smile this time.  
  
Sasami returned the smile before she turned to leave. On the way, she shuffled the other two troublemakers out with her. "Tenchi does NOT need the both of you fighting to start off his morning! Now leave!!" She pushed Ayeka and Ryoko out of the room before she turned back to Tenchi. "If you need anything, just let us know. C'mon Ryo-Ohki."  
  
"Me-ow," replied the little creature as she bounced off of Tenchi's bed and out of the door. Sasami followed and shut the door behind her.  
  
Tenchi smiled softly as everyone left. He looked at the food and started to eat. He was happy that he had all of these people to help him through this very difficult time. "Thanks, Sasami," he said to himself. He started to chuckle a little at the thought of Ayeka and Ryoko squabbling. Sure, it got a little aggravating after a while, but he knew that their hearts were in the right places.  
  
Back in the kitchen, Ayeka and Ryoko were continuing their argument. Now that Tenchi was not around to witness them, they let it all out!  
  
"IF YOU WEREN'T THERE, TENCHI WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN UPSET!" screamed Ayeka.  
  
"OH, SO IT'S MY FAULT! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS ABOUT TO START ARGUING AGAIN AFTER TENCHI WOKE UP!" replied Ryoko.  
  
"That was because YOU socked me one!" Ayeka said with her blood starting to boil.  
  
"Hey, I was just stretching!" Ryoko said trying to sound innocent. "It was an accident!"  
  
"Accident?!?" cried an appalled Ayeka. "Accident my a."  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!!!" scolded Sasami as she walked into the kitchen. Apparently her presence was enough for Ayeka to hold her tongue. "Do you two always have to argue when it comes to Tenchi?"  
  
Ryoko jumped at the opportunity to tease Ayeka. "Well, if little princess over here would just get out of the way, I could have been there to console Tenchi myself. After all, a mature woman like myself is probably what Tenchi needs right now - not a spoiled, self-absorbed little wench like Ayeka!" Ryoko snided that last part and sneered at Ayeka.  
  
"W-What did you just call me?!?!" asked Ayeka in complete shock! Even Sasami looked up from her work after Ryoko said what she said. "You take that back right now, you barbaric slut! I am NOT a wench!!"  
  
Ryoko just turned away and smiled. "Truth hurts, doesn't it, princess"  
  
You can hear Ayeka's teeth grinding now. "Why you little.!!" But then suddenly, she calmed down. "Sorry for loosing my cool a bit back there. I must set an example for the barbarians in our audience. After all, I know Tenchi would want a civilized woman to be with and console him, rather than some ravaging animal with no respect for herself. Tenchi is an educated man and needs someone on HIS level of intellect. Of course he doesn't want someone who would throw herself at him in pure lust. Oh, no. Tenchi would much rather prefer the company of a calm and demure woman would can satisfy his mind and heart before getting into his pants!" Ayeka then continued with one eyes open toward Ryoko, ".unlike some whore that we all know!"  
  
Ryoko glared are Ayeka in a rage. "Why you little." They both glared at each other with sparks flying and teeth grinding. It seems like a nuclear bomb was ready to explode in the Masaki home - until someone else walked into the room.  
  
"Good morning, ladies," said a very mature and calm voice. Everyone turned to face and bow to the patriarch of the Masaki home.  
  
"Good morning, grandfather," replied Sasami. "Breakfast is almost ready. I had to prepare a special one for Tenchi as he had another rough night. I thought it would be good for him to have breakfast in bed." She then bowed deeply to him. "Please accept my apologies for not having the food ready yet."  
  
Katsuhito Masaki smiled. "No need to apologize, Sasami. After all of the work you do here in this home, it is US who should be thankful to YOU. You are very helpful to us here in our home. I only wish that some other people can be as helpful as you, Sasami." He then cast a quick glance over at Ayeka and Ryoko who quickly forgot about each other and their argument as soon as the Masaki elder entered the room.  
  
"Er..," squirmed both girls. After feeling ashamed for a moment, bother girls started to leave to room in search for something to do around the house to be helpful. "Please excuse us. We have work to do before breakfast," they both said in unison as they left the kitchen.  
  
Sasami chuckled as the two girls left feeling quite embarrassed. Katsuhito just smiled. "So, how is my grandson doing this morning?" he asked Sasami. "I heard him screaming again."  
  
Sasami sighed. "He's still thinking about Sakuya. I noticed his eyes were red again this morning - probably from crying again." Sasami looked up at Katsuhito. "Grandpa, I'm worried about Tenchi."  
  
Katsuhito closed his eyes and nodded. "Indeed. I knew Tenchi was very much in love with Sakuya. I will NEVER forgive Yuugi for what he did to my grandson - not to mention how he toyed with the being we had all come to know as Sakuya."  
  
"But what can we do now to help Tenchi," asked Sasami. She had that look in her eye that no mortal can resist - not even Katsuhito.  
  
"We can only be there to help him through this very difficult time," was all he could say to her. "We've got to do what ever we can to distract him away from feeling sad. Although we must not forgot that we cannot make him just forget about Sakuya."  
  
Sasami was confused. "I don't understand, Grandpa."  
  
Facing Sasami, Katsuhito replied, "Sakuya will always be a part of him. Although she is no longer with us, her memory will always be alive in Tenchi's heart. Yes, he is very sad now that she is gone, but there will always be a spot for her in his heart. You must agree with me when I say that the Tenchi that we have now, Sakuya is definitely and always will be a part of him. She will help him grow more mentally." He paused before concluding, "We must not help him FORGET about Sakuya. One the contrary, we must help him get over Sakuya and move on."  
  
Sasami then understood. Sakuya helped Tenchi to realize that he can truly love someone. Up until he had met her, he never really did "love" anyone in that way. Sure Ayeka and Ryoko were around who were always pining over him. But never has HE really pursued anyone - let alone loving them. If anything, Sakuya helped Tenchi realize that he has a heart capable of loving someone truly and deeply. Unfortunately, Sakuya is gone, but the love in his heart is still there, waiting to be released. Right now, it seems that only Sakuya is the only girl that Tenchi is willing to give all of the love to. But, now everyone must help him get over Sakuya, so that one day, he may once again be able to share all of the love with someone. Sasami was determined to help Tenchi through this. "You're right, Grandpa," she answered.  
  
Up in his room, Tenchi set down the tray of dishes onto the floor near the door. "That was a very tasty breakfast," he said to himself. "I've got to remember to thank Sasami."  
  
He went over to his dresser to find some clothes he can change into after he took a shower. He noticed a little picture frame on the top. It was of him and Sakuya during one of their dates. Once again, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He started thinking about all the good times they had again. "What am I going to do now, Sakuya?" he sobbed. ".now that you're gone."  
  
Outside his room, Sasami walked toward the closed door to Tenchi's bedroom. She could hear Tenchi crying again before she opened the door. "Oh, Tenchi." she murmured. "You've got to get over her and I'm gonna help you!" She perked up and had a look of determination on her face. She was gonna do whatever it takes to help Tenchi move on. She faced the door and knocked before entering. "Tenchi."  
  
The young Masaki boy heard the knock shortly followed by Sasami's voice. "Oh no!" he said to himself. "Stop crying! You must not let Sasami see you like this." He had this strong feeling inside him that he should be a strong figure for Sasami to look up to. What would she think if he let her see him still sobbing over a girl? This morning was bad enough. He was determined to be "strong" for Sasami. Drying off the tears on his face with his arm, he answered her, "Sasami. Hang on a sec, ok?"  
  
"Ok," she replied. She could hear rummaging and Tenchi moving around for about a minute before he finally came to opening the door. He was dressed in sweat pants and an old T-shirt - quite obvious he just got up and didn't take a shower yet.  
  
"Good morning, Sasami," he said. Remembering the meal that she prepared for him, he thanked, "Oh, thank you for the delicious breakfast you prepared for me."  
  
"You're welcome, Tenchi," answered Sasami. "Anytime."  
  
Feeling a little over-pampered, Tenchi apologized, "You didn't have to go through all that trouble preparing breakfast for me in bed you know. I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you in any way." He bowed to her in apology.  
  
Seeing and hearing this, Sasami was shocked. "Oh, no. I don't mind at all!" she replied. "In fact, I LOVED doing it for you."  
  
"Well, in that case," said Tenchi. ".thank you very much. I was a DELICIOUS breakfast. Please allow me to at least do something for you." He went back into his room and grabbed the tray of dishes from the floor. He made his way to the kitchen with Sasami in tow. He put them into the sink and started to Wash them. Sasami quickly went up the sink.  
  
"Oh, no, Tenchi," she said. "Let me. You've had a rough morning as it is." She tried to make her way to the dirty dishes to clean them.  
  
Tenchi then dwelled a bit on those words. ".you've had a rough morning as it is." An image of Sakuya washing the dishes at his apartment entered his mind. It was very similar to Sasami washing the dishes right now in front of him.  
  
"Are you sure, Sasami," he said. "At least let me wash the dishes after you have prepared such a wonderful meal for me." He again thought about that image in his mind - for those were the exact same words he had said to Sakuya when she was washing the dishes at his place.  
  
"Tenchi, I insist," was what Sasami replied. "No go into the living room and relax while I finish up in here."  
  
He obliged and took his leave of the kitchen. He made his way into the living room were he found his father, Nobuyuki. He was relaxing on the couch before he was ready to go off to work. "Ah, Tenchi, m'boy," he said as Tenchi walked in and sat on the couch. "I heard you were screaming Sakuya's name again last night."  
  
"Yeah, I was," Tenchi replied. "I just can't seem to forgot about her, dad."  
  
"I know the feeling, son," answered Nobuyuki. "I don't think I'll ever get the image of you mother out of my head for the rest of my life. But you know son, unlike me, you still got you're whole life ahead of you. You gotta somehow find a way to get outta this funk. Now, I know I never really got to know Sakuya, but son, she's just one girl - one girl in this whole ocean full of 'em!!"  
  
You can see the ire build up in Tenchi as his father was saying all of this. How dare he call Sakuya "just one girl." He had cared about, no, LOVED this girl with all of his heart. He realizes that just like him, his father lost the one true love of his life as well. How can he be so callous at a time like this. He thought for sure his father would know exactly how he was feeling and would know what and what NOT to say. Before Tenchi could think about a response, his father got up.  
  
"Ok, Tenchi," said Nobuyuki. "I gotta head off to work. I hope that you feel better today. If you need anything, do hesitate to call me - even at work, ok?"  
  
"Ok, dad," replied Tenchi. "Thanks. Have fun at work."  
  
Nobuyuki sneered. "Fun? At work? You're joking, right?" He walked out the door and waved goodbye.  
  
Tenchi waved as well. He was still a bit miffed at what his father just said. Oh well. You can't blame him. After all, nowadays, he just seems like a dirty old man especially when Ryoko walks around the house half- naked and all. Maybe it was his way of trying to cope with the loss of his wife. His thoughts were interrupted as Sasami came bounding into the living room.  
  
"Did I just miss Father leaving for work, Tenchi?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, you did, Sasami," replied Tenchi.  
  
"Oh," Sasami sighed. "I'll make it up to him with a nice dinner tonight." She then turned to Tenchi. "You should be getting ready too, you know. Grandpa is waiting for you at the shrine."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Tenchi as he stood up. "I'd better get ready before Grandpa gets mad." He started to make his way back to his room. "Thanks again for breakfast, Sasami."  
  
"Anytime." Sasami was thinking of what else she can do to help Tenchi get over the late Sakuya. She couldn't stand to see him like that every morning. No. Tenchi deserved better! And she was determined to do whatever she can. "Don't worry, Tenchi-niichan1," she thought to herself. "I'll help you get through this if it's the last thing I do." Determined, she went off to her room to think of what she can do.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
1 oniichan - older brother-type person  
  
Ok, I know I really didn't touch on much of the main plot yet, but, what do you think so far? It's gonna get better, I promise. I already have most of the plot in my head.. It's just a matter for getting it on paper, or in this case, the word processor.  
  
R/R and C/C please.. Thanks!! :-) 


	2. The Road to Recovery

Here's Chapter 2! I'm hoping I can keep up this inspiration to write this story. I have a feeling that I can, so hopefully there's not gonna be too much of a wait between chapters, so here ya go. As usual, C&C is always welcome.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misguided Destiny: A Tale of the Heart  
  
By KajiSan  
  
Usual disclaimer: All characters belong to AIC and Pioneer Entertainment. So please don't sue me! :-)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: The Road to Recovery  
  
Boredom has its way of irritating just about everyone. Around the Masaki household, it usually rears its ugly head for the most part of the day. For Sasami, it usually means lounging around the TV and aimlessly flipping through the channels. Today was no different.  
  
"There is just nothing on right now, huh?" whined the little girl.  
  
"Me-oow." purred Ryo-Ohki who was slouched on the couch next to her.  
  
"I've got to find something that'll help Tenchi!" she exclaimed all of the sudden. Ryo-Ohki, startled at the sudden outburst jumped a little bit. "Oh sorry, Ryo-Ohki," apologized Sasami. "But I can't stand to see Tenchi like this every day. It's not healthy for him!"  
  
"Meow!" agreed Ryo-Ohki.  
  
Sasami continued to flip through the channels. After going through a few more, she stopped at one. It was a commercial advertising some of the current activities going on in Tokyo this weekend. "Hmm. Maybe something interesting is going on," said Sasami. "Let's see."  
  
First, there was a dog show this Saturday in which anyone can participate. "Various contests and shows will be held, so come one, come all," said the announcer. It followed with many clips of different dogs doing tricks, races and other crazy things.  
  
"Don't think Tenchi would be very interested." Sasami sighed. "Hopefully, there'll be something more interesting coming up.  
  
"Meow," sighed Ryo-Ohki along with her.  
  
Over at the Masaki shrine, Tenchi was busy doing mainly clean up. Apparently, there was a storm that passed by the previous night and the shrine was a big mess. He spent just about all day sweeping the steps leading to the shrine and raking up leaves and some other debris from the lawn nearby. Of course, the hot sun did not help much as the heat and humidity were taking its toll on the young man. Nevertheless, he continued on as he knew that his grandpa would be disappointed if he did not complete his chores. As he continued, he thought about many things. Sakuya, of course was still on his mind. Images of them and his other friends at school flashed through his head. He stayed silent for just about all of the day concentrating only on his work and his thoughts. He didn't even realize just how much time was passing by.  
  
Nearby, his grandfather was observing his every move. Tenchi was doing his job, but noticed that all emotion in him was gone. It looked like it was just a body with no soul sweeping and cleaning. He knew that he was thinking about Sakuya again - just like the day before and the day before that. He closed his eyes. "Yuugi. What have you done to my grandson?!" he thought. He thought about the little person who had befriended Sasami and brought nothing but chaos to the Masaki home. But then he thought about Sakuya - such an innocent being whose soul was controlled by the evil Yuugi. She did not even know who she was. The only thing that seemed real to her was Tenchi and to Tenchi, she was as real as the sun in the sky. He can remember just how happy he was especially when she was with him. He saw a smile on his face that was unlike any smile he had even seen from his grandson. He knew he was in love. But now, he seemed nothing more than a shell of his former self. When Sakuya left, it was as if she took Tenchi's soul with her. He remembered how he felt when his wife Itsuki had passed. He couldn't blame the boy for feeling the way he is, but he also knew that he has got to get over her. Life continues to move one and if you do not get back on track with it, it will just continue to move on without you. He knew he had to do something. So he stopped what he was doing and grabbed his bokken (*wooden sword).  
  
Tenchi was oblivious to what ever was going on around him. He was lost in his memories of just a few short weeks ago. He had met the perfect girl - young, beautiful, funny and just about everything else he had always wanted. But now she was gone. What is he supposed to do without her? He was so lost in his thoughts that he never noticed the blur coming toward him. In an instant, the broom that he was holding was hurled from his hands and his legs were knocked out from under him! Before he realized what was going on, he was on his behind looking up at a bokken pointed to his face.  
  
"You're getting slow, Tenchi!!" snarled what seemed to be an angry Katsuhito Masaki. "At this rate, a novice swordsman will make mincemeat out of you! How do you expect me to be confident in your ability to protect the Masaki shrine if you can't even defend yourself!"  
  
Tenchi start to rub his behind where he landed. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "Where'd all of this come from?"  
  
Katsuhito just shook his head. "Tenchi, you've been acting like this for quite some time - ever since Sakuya left." He noticed Tenchi cringe at the mere mention of her name. He knocked Tenchi on the head with his bokken when he saw it. "C'mon, Tenchi!! You have to face it. She's gone.."  
  
He lowered his wooden sword and sat down next to Tenchi. "I'm sorry, Grandpa," Tenchi replied. "I just don't know what to do. I can't stop thinking about her." Tears once again started to well up in his eyes. "I loved her!"  
  
Katsuhito put his arm around his grandson. "And don't you think I know how you feel?" he said to him. "I too was in love, or have you forgotten about that! You wouldn't even BE here if it hadn't happen to me!" Tenchi stopped crying and looked up at his grandfather. He hadn't talked about his grandmother very much to him nor anyone. "When Itsuki passed, I thought that my world had ended. She was one of the main reasons why I had chosen to stay here on Earth rather than to return to Jurai. I had given up everything for her including my claim to the Jurai throne. Something about her made me finally realize there is more the life than the throne. Looking into her eyes, I knew that my place - my destiny was here with her. And, I never regretted doing it." He paused for a moment. "When she died, I was totally devastated. I was pretty much acting just like you were these past several days. I felt cheated. I felt like the only thing that had kept me alive was taken away from me. So why was I still around?" He looked at Tenchi. "I remember that day when I was about to lose all hope. It was a day similar to one like this - hot and hazy. But then, this bundle of joy bounced onto me. She said, 'Daddy, don't be sad. Mommy never liked it when you were sad.' It was then I realized that I had to move one. My period for mourning the death of your grandmother was over. I had to be strong for Achika - your mother."  
  
"My mother," thought Tenchi. He began thinking about the moment a few months back when he was sucked back into time and had to help his mother fight off the evil monster known as Kain. She was only a teenager back then. But the moments he shared with her were the only moments he had. He shuddered to think what would've happened to him had Kain succeeded in his plans.  
  
Katsuhito stood up. "Don't keep your feelings bottled up inside you, Tenchi. It'll eat you up inside." He looked at his grandson. "I may not be up to speed on the times of today, but you know that I'm always here if you need me to listen. But I would not be hurt at all if you decide to talk with someone else - probably more along the line of your age. But you must not let these feelings dominate you. It is affecting not only your work and concentration, but also other relationships you have with others - now and quite possibly, future ones."  
  
"I see," answered Tenchi. He knew his grandfather was right. For the past couple of weeks, he had not talked with anyone about Sakuya. Sure everyone knew that he was in love with her and they all met her as well. But he has been pretty much keeping to himself after the day Sakuya left. It was time to start picking up the pieces and moving on. "Thank you, Grandpa."  
  
Katsuhito smiled back at Tenchi before climbing back up the stairs toward the shrine. After taking two steps up, he quickly grabbed his bokken and swung at Tenchi. This time, Tenchi felt it coming and drew his bokken to parry his grandfather's attack. "Very good, Tenchi," he said. "I'm proud that you're getting your concentration back." Then he smiled a bit more. "Maybe next time, I won't hold back and be as quick as I know I can be." With that, he turned to leave Tenchi and proceeded back up toward the shrine.  
  
Tenchi sheathed his bokken after the mock attack. He went over and picked up the broom that was "disarmed" from him by his grandfather. He continued to finish sweeping the stairs while he pondered his grandfather's words. "Don't keep your feelings bottled up inside." Those words echoed inside his mind. He knew his grandfather was right. But who does he know and trust enough to confide in? There were his buddies from school. But could he really trust them? He knew some of them were jealous of him when Sakuya chose him over them. Sure they were a good group of friends, but when it came to girls, they pretty much were "every man for himself".  
  
"So who else?" he thought. As he did, he did not realize that there were other eyes and ears nearby catching all that is happening.  
  
In the trees above where Tenchi was sweeping, Ryoko was quietly listening in on what had just happened. "Tenchi." she whispered. How can Tenchi not recognize her advances? She had thought that all men liked that sorta thing. Ryoko was definitely not the type to hide her feelings - even when it came to Tenchi. She then thought about the argument she had earlier that day with Ayeka.  
  
"...Tenchi would want a civilized woman to be with and console him." Those words rang through her mind as she looked at Tenchi down below. "Is that what you really want, Tenchi," She thought. She closed her eyes and began to think about her, her attitude and of Tenchi. Sure she was very aggressive and somewhat of an exhibitionist with her body. It was her personality - she could not deny that. But maybe that's why Tenchi was not answering her advances. Could she really be like a "ravaging animal" as Ayeka said? "I'm just showing my feelings for Tenchi the only way I know how," she said to herself.  
  
She sighed as she sat on a branch high up in the trees. It was not as hot there since most of the sun was being shaded by all of the leaves. Even though, Ryoko could feel the sweat on her body. She began to think about all of the adventures that they had. Ones in particular were the battles against Kain, Kagato and more recently, Yuugi. She risked her life for him in all of those battles. "Isn't that enough for you to realize just how much I care about you, Tenchi?" She once again looked down at him, innocently sweeping the stairs that led up to the shrine. She's been pining over him for how many months now. But she cannot still bring herself up to talk him - especially recently.  
  
Ryoko knew Sakuya had stolen Tenchi's heart - the one she had wanted for herself. The thought of how close Tenchi and Sakuya were still bothers her, even today. She even remembered the thoughts she had of her back when Sakuya was still with him. She remembers wishing she were gone, wishing that she had never come into Tenchi's life. When she pictured them together, she often tried to imagine that it was HER with Tenchi rather than Sakuya. Heck, she even remembers partnering with AYEKA out of all people to conspire against Sakuya! Now if that wasn't enough determination.  
  
But then, she thought about Yuugi - the evil being that used Sakuya to get what she wanted. She knew that by putting Sakuya into Tenchi's life that it would tear everyone apart. Her selfish needs almost destroyed everything she had known to be dear in her life. Before she met Tenchi and the others, her life was nothing but stealing and looting.  
  
The life of a space pirate - sometimes she misses it. The freedom to do whatever and whenever she wanted to whomever she wanted was very invigorating to her. Though at times, she misses that life, she knew that she would never give up what she has now. She would never give up her pursuit of the boy she was looking at before her very eyes. No. She knew she was happier now than she has ever been in her life. The only thing she was missing was Tenchi's heart.  
  
She then thought back to Sakuya. Even though she knew she did not like Sakuya, no one deserved to be manipulated like the way she was by Yuugi. Despite the fact that she was an "obstacle" in her fight for Tenchi, she knew she had no ill will towards anyone. This poor girl had nothing but the best intention for Tenchi and that's probably why Tenchi had fallen for her. Her innocence was what she knew Tenchi loved so very much. "...Tenchi would want a civilized woman to be with and console him." Those words that Ayeka said earlier once again rang through her mind. "Tenchi," she said to herself. "You loved that girl with all your heart. But she's gone now. What had happened to her, I would not wish on ANYONE I know in the universe - even my worst enemy. But it happened. Talk to me, Tenchi. I'm here for you." With that, she sat up and slowly levitated down to meet the young man on the steps.  
  
Tenchi was alone to his thoughts as he continued to sweep the steps to the Masaki shrine. He was still thinking of what his grandfather told him earlier. "Who do I trust?" he thought. "Well, there's Ryoko. I know she cares about me. But can I really trust her with my feelings for Sakuya? She was ready to kill her when she found out about her the first time."  
  
"Hello, Tenchi," said Ryoko who appeared before him.  
  
"Ah!!" yelped Tenchi. "Ryoko!! You scared me!!"  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized. "So, are you feeling any better? This morning, you could've woken up the dead the way you were screaming."  
  
Seeing the concern on her face, he knew Ryoko was being sincere. "I'm feeling better now, Ryoko. Thanks." Tenchi knew how irritable Ryoko can get when it involves another girl in his life - especially when it came to Sakuya. But he could tell that she wasn't about to start anything this time. Could it be that Ryoko is also sad that Sakuya is gone? In the crazy life that Tenchi leads, nothing surprises him anymore. "What can I do for you, Ryoko?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," she replied. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." She paused for a moment. The next few words that she says had to be carefully thought out. She did not want to scare him off nor did she want to alienate herself from him. After a brief moment, she began, "Listen, I know I wasn't very nice to Sakuya, but if it means anything, I really didn't hate the girl. It's just that. that."  
  
Ryoko couldn't find the words to continue. She started to panic. Tenchi noticed this and decided to help her out. He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "It's ok, Ryoko. I'm fine." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. He continued, "These past few weeks have been real rough for me. I apologize to you and to everyone if I've caused you any trouble. I knew it was going to be tough getting over her, but I didn't know it was going to be this hard." He turned away from Ryoko for a moment. He could feel some tears starting to form again. He did not want Ryoko to notice them. After a few moments, he composed himself and turned back to Ryoko with a smile. "But I promise to get through this! And before you know it, I'll be back to my old self again!"  
  
The space pirate saw him smile, but noticed that it seemed forced. To herself, she said, "He is still thinking about her and he probably will be for a long time." She just wanted to tell him, "Please, Tenchi. Let me help you get over her. You can talk to me. I'm a good listener." But she knew that she couldn't force him to do so. She started to feel dejected. The only thing she could manage for a reply was, "Ok, Tenchi. I'll be here for ya. I can't wait to go back to the way things used to be!" She too feigned a smile as well.  
  
"Yeah," said Tenchi. "The way things used to be," he thought to himself.  
  
Feeling that the conversation was at its end, Ryoko decided the cut her losses before they got any worse. "Right," she responded. "Well, I gotta run. Your grandpa kinda got mad at us this morning for not helping out around the house very much. So, I better find something to do before he gets mad." She began to levitate back into the trees. "See ya later, Tenchi," she called out to him as she disappeared.  
  
"Later, Ryoko," cried Tenchi. He thought to himself, "Wow. I didn't expect Ryoko to be that sincere." He thought of Sakuya again. "Sakuya. See how much influence you have on people. Even of you're no longer with us, you still make a profound impact on everyone here." A small smile crept to his face as he continued his sweeping.  
  
Just then, coming from the house, he hears, "LUNCH IS READY!!!"  
  
Tenchi looked up toward the house and sees Sasami waving her arms and shouting out that her food was ready for all to eat. He smiled as he started to walk up toward the shrine to let his grandpa know that it was lunchtime. When he got up to the shrine, he called to the inside, "Grandpa, lunch is ready!"  
  
"I'll be there, Tenchi," replied Katsuhito from the inside. "Tell Sasami to go ahead and start serving the food. I'll be there as soon as I'm finished."  
  
"Ok," said Tenchi. There was no arguing with his grandfather. He put down his broom and started to make his way down the stairs and toward the house. He remembered the breakfast in bed that Sasami had made for him that morning. "If lunch is going to be as good as breakfast was, then I can't wait to eat." He began to imagine what food she might have prepared. "It doesn't matter, does it? If Sasami cooked it, it must be good."  
  
In the kitchen, Sasami shut off the stove as her food was ready to be served. Looking over at an open magazine on the counter, she smiled and thought to herself, "I know Tenchi is going to like that! I can't wait to tell him!" She giggled a little as people finally started to enter the house for lunch.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think? Again, I know where I'm going with this, so bear with me.  
  
C&C is always welcome!!! Thanks! 


	3. Letting It Out – Just a Little

Here's Chapter ! I apologize for taking a LONG time to write this, but stuff keeps happening in my life (definitely NOT all good) that keeps distracting me. I really hope to continue more methodically on this. Ok, so without much more delaying, here you go... Of course, C&C is always welcome.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misguided Destiny: A Tale of the Heart  
  
By KajiSan  
  
Usual disclaimer: All characters belong to AIC and Pioneer Entertainment. So please don't sue me! :-)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Letting It Out - Just a Little  
  
"Mmmm, mmm!! That was delicious, Sasami!" Tenchi could not give enough praise to how delicious was the meal before him. Tonkatsu, "This has got to be one of the best meals you've ever prepared!"  
  
Sasami blushed. "Thank you, Tenchi. I'm really glad you liked it!" She turned to the other people at the table. "Did everyone else like it too?"  
  
"Rarf, rarf, rarf...." Ryoko tried to answer. Obviously, there was still a LOT of food in the space pirate's mouth that was impeding any sort of decipherable human language from coming out. Some of the food was even spilling out of her mouth as she was trying to speak! This did not sit well at all with Ayeka, who was sitting right next to her. As another gob of food dropped from her mouth Ayeka growled and stood up.  
  
"PLEASE BE CIVILIZED AND HAVE SOME RESPECT FOR THE FOOD AND THE PEOPLE AROUND YOU WHO ARE TRYING TO EAT!" she screamed. It looked as if several veins were ready to pop in her forehead.  
  
Ryoko swallowed whatever food was remaining in her mouth. "Hey," she replied rather calmly, "Sasami asked me a question, so I tried my best to answer." She then put on a rather sinister smile and continued, "I didn't want to let Sasami think that her food was bad, so I responded. Even though it didn't exactly come out very well, but at least I tried to say something. Unlike YOU, Ayeka. The first thing you did was yell at me!"  
  
Ayeka stepped back a bit. "Um, well.... That's because..."  
  
"...it's probably because you think the food sucks, huh, Ayeka," finished Ryoko.  
  
Ayeka was flabbergasted. "WHAT?!"  
  
Before she could finish, Ryoko continued, "I don't believe that you would even think such things about your poor little sister." She went over to Sasami and put her arm around her. "She works so hard all day to help around the house while all her big sister does is lounge around. She isn't even thankful for the wonderful meal you have worked so hard to prepare for us. You must really be disappointed..."  
  
Sasami felt pressured. She hated being in the middle of the arguments between her sister and Ryoko. "Um... Not really..." she answered.  
  
Ayeka face was turning a deep shade of red. You can practically hear the blood boiling in her head! "DON'T YOU DARE GET SASAMI INVOLVED IN THIS, YOU HUSSIE!!" she screamed. She was about to pounce onto Ryoko with all of her anger well all of a sudden the door to the kitchen opened up.  
  
"What's all the commotion in here?" asked Katsuhito walking into kitchen. "I can hear you two all the way from the shrine!"  
  
Ryoko spoke up first. "Ayeka here was about to pound me into the ground like a mad gorilla!" She took this opportunity to stick her tongue out to her.  
  
Ayeka was clearly miffed at that gesture, but tried to control herself in the presence of Tenchi's grandfather. "It was all because of Ryoko trying to rile me up," she managed to answer in a more dignified tone. "I did let get the better of me, and I apologize for my behavior, grandfather." She then bowed deeply in apology to Katsuhito.  
  
Ryoko then realized that Ayeka was now building up more brownie points that she was and quickly tried to follow Ayeka. "I'm sorry too, grandfather," she replied as she too bowed deeply. She hated when she had to follow Ayeka like that, but she had no choice. Ayeka had baited her into that corner. "I'll get you back, Ayeka," she said to herself as she is already planning on how she will retaliate.  
  
"Hmph," was all Katsuhito said as he sat down at the head of the table. Sasami quickly went over and place a plate of food before him.  
  
"I hope you like it, grandfather," said Sasami as she presented him the food.  
  
"I'm sure I will, Sasami," replied Katsuhito with a smile. "You know I always do!"  
  
Sasami smiled as she went back towards the kitchen. She wanted to make sure that the place was clean before she herself sat down to eat. Tenchi noticed how hard she was working and when he realized that he was finished eating, he stood up and faced his grandfather. "Grandpa, may I please be excused," he said. "I'm finished eating and I want to help Sasami in the kitchen. She seems to be working very hard and I want to give her a hand."  
  
"Yes, Tenchi," replied the patriarch. "You are excused. Please help Sasami as we are all thankful for her hard work and should assist her when we can..." Turning a bit to Ayeka and Ryoko. The continued, "...instead bickering and disrespecting the food she has prepared for us."  
  
Both Ryoko and Ayeka fell to their knees in shame. They tried to finish their food as they knew that leaving it now would show even more disrespect then that have already shown. Katsuhito then turned his attention to his food and started to eat.  
  
In the kitchen, Tenchi noticed Sasami hard at work cleaning to pots she had used while cooking. He walked over to her and said, "Here... Let me take care of that. It's the least I can do after that delicious meal to prepared for us."  
  
Sasami was a bit startled to see Tenchi in the kitchen. She was used to doing all of the work in the kitchen and didn't mind it at all. "Oh, sorry Tenchi," she said a bit shocked. "I didn't except to see you there." Turning her attention back to the dishes, she continued, "It's ok... I don't mind it at all. It makes me feel good knowing that I can contribute to this household."  
  
Tenchi smiled. "Don't worry about it Sasami," he answered. "You've been working really hard around here and you need a little break every now and then. Besides, it's make ME feel a little better that I can repay you for the added generosity you've been giving me the past few days." He remembered the breakfast earlier that day that she had prepared for him. "That breakfast you made me this morning was so good, thank you. But I know you must've gone out of your way to prepare that for me. So this is my little way of saying thanks."  
  
Sasami smiled broadly. She felt so proud that she was able to help Tenchi as much as she has during this hard time for him. "Thanks, Tenchi," she answered happily. She stepped off of the riser stool she used to prop herself up to the sink. Tenchi then rolled up his sleeves and started to work on the dishes. "You know, it really isn't a big thing, Tenchi," she said. "I mean the breakfast and all... I really enjoyed doing it, so I don't really think of it as a chore or anything." She sat down at the counter behind the sink and began to eat. She felt more comfortable here with Tenchi then outside with Ryoko and Ayeka.  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way, Sasami," replied Tenchi. "But, I guess it also makes me feel better knowing that I can do this little job for you as thanks." He continued to meticulously scrub away at the pots. There was one stain on a pot that does not want to come off. He tried scrubbing harder and harder. "Shoot! This stain won't come off!" he said.  
  
Sasami giggled. "You know that there is some steel wool up there by the faucet, Tenchi." She pointed it out to him. It was hanging on the wall right beside the faucet.  
  
"Oh, sorry," replied Tenchi rather embarrassed. He took the steel wool and continued to work on the pots. This time, the stain came off rather easily. "There you go! Thanks, Sasami."  
  
As Tenchi was finishing up the pots and pans, the door opened from the dining room. It was Ayeka carrying the dirty dishes from the table. You can easily tell that she is struggling to keep all of the dishes balanced in her arms so as not to fall. The look on her face says that she cannot hold on much longer and that she was about to drop all of them. From the dining room, Ryoko can be heard teasing, "Don't drop them, Ayeka!! You wouldn't want to show Tenchi how clumsy you really are, right?"  
  
"SHUT UP, RYOKO!!" recanted Ayeka. As she did, a glass from the top of the pile was about to fall off. After it did, Sasami ran over and caught the glass just before it hit the ground. "WHOA, WHOA!!!" screamed Ayeka as she was about to lose her balance.  
  
"AYEKA!!" cried Tenchi as he turned around from the sink to see a stumbling Ayeka with armful of dishes - breakable dishes at that!! He leapt from the sink and grabbed Ayeka just before she completely lost her balance. The dishes were hanging on precariously, but after Tenchi had stabilized Ayeka, the dishes then also began to settle down. "Are you alright, Ayeka?" asked Tenchi.  
  
Ayeka was shaking like a leaf! She was totally embarrassed to have Tenchi see her like this - all clumsy and stuff. She was also scared for the fact that she could've dropped all of the dishes and hurt herself and Sasami in the process. She was just so shocked to think of anything else - including the fact that she was well in Tenchi's arms! "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," was all she could say.  
  
"It's alright, Ayeka," replied Tenchi trying to calm her down. He could tell from holding her that she was very, very much in shock. "Calm down. Everything's ok. None of the dishes fell. He then turned to Sasami, "Help he bring her over to a chair or something.  
  
Sasami nodded and brought over a stool. Tenchi began to help Ayeka sit down. It was then when Ayeka realized that he was holding her rather closely. "Ooo," was all she can say. She felt such a sense of comfort and peacefulness as he helped her settle down onto the stool. Though it didn't last very long, to Ayeka it seemed to last forever. "Tenchi..." she said to herself. "Please don't let me go..."  
  
After Tenchi set her down and he was comfortable that she was stabilized, he slowly began to let her go and take control of the dishes that were still in her arms. He could feel Ayeka still holding on tight as he tried to set her down. "Ayeka," he said. "Please let go of me before the dishes fall."  
  
"Huh?" Ayeka mumbled. She was still fantasizing about being in Tenchi's arms. "Oh, sorry, Tenchi. I was so scared." She finally loosened her hold on his arms.  
  
"It's ok, Ayeka," replied Tenchi. "Let's get these dishes to the sink." He grabbed the stack of plates and glasses and slowly proceeded to the sink. He rolled up his sleeves and started to work on the dirty dishes. Sasami noticed him and jumped from her seat.  
  
"Tenchi, I'll take care of them," she said as she tried to get Tenchi to let her do them. She started to feel bad that she is letting Tenchi do all of her work.  
  
"Nonsense, Sasami," Tenchi replied. "As I said earlier, you've done so much for this family today - especially for me. Why don't you take it easy for the rest of the afternoon? Heaven knows you deserve it!" He smiled warmly at her.  
  
Sasami returned that smile. "Ok, Tenchi," she said. She turned around and started to walk out of the kitchen. Suddenly, she remembered about the magazine she had left on the counter. She quickly returned and got it before anyone could see it. She looked at it for a moment and turned to Tenchi, "Hey, Tenchi?"  
  
He turned around to face her. "Yes, Sasami?"  
  
"Don't plan anything this evening," replied the young girl. "I need you to take me somewhere this evening."  
  
Tenchi thought for a moment. "Sure, Sasami." He replied after a few moments. "I don't think I have anything much to do tonight anyway."  
  
Sasami smiled. "Thanks!" She turned and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Tenchi smiled as she walked out of the kitchen. Turning to Ayeka who was recovering from the mild shock she went through, he said, "Are you OK now, Ayeka?"  
  
The Jurai Princess replied, "Huh? Oh yes, thank you for you're concern, Tenchi." She realized that she was no alone with Tenchi. A happy smile appeared on Ayeka's face. Finally, she had him to herself, without anyone to interrupt.  
  
Just then as if on cue, Ryoko thundered into the kitchen. "Hey, Tenchi!" she roared. She was carrying her dirty dishes with her. "I just wanted to drop these off in the sink. Can't leave the house dirty now, can we?" She dropped the dishes into the sink then quickly glomped onto Tenchi. Noticing Ayeka sitting at the kitchen counter, she mentioned to her, "Oh, Ayeka! Glad you're here. Can you take care of the dirty dishes for Tenchi? We don't want to let him do all the work around the house, right?" She then turned her attention to Tenchi again who was trying his very best to avoid any scandalous situations.  
  
"Ahh!! Ryoko!" he cried trying to fight back her very strong advances. "Quit it!! I got dishes to clean!"  
  
Ayeka, who's little dream sequence of her own was abruptly shattered by Ryoko's interruption started seething. It looked as if any second now, the top of her head was going to explode! "RYOKO!! GET OFF OF TENCHI RIGHT NOW!!" she screamed pretty much at the top of her lungs.  
  
"RYOKO!!" said a voice that came from back in the dining room. "THE LAWN IS WAITING!!" Everyone finally recognized the voice of Katsuhito.  
  
Ryoko sighed. "Yes sir," she answered. "Right away." She took herself off of Tenchi and started to make her way to the front of the house. Before she did, she turned to Ayeka and hissed at her. "Grrr!"  
  
Ayeka immediately calmed down as soon as she heard Grandfather's voice. She watched as Ryoko was reduced from a flirtatious bimbo to a scolded little girl at the sound of Katsuhito's command. When she walked by her toward the front lawn, Ayeka smiled deviously almost laughing. This only raised the ire in Ryoko's soul, but she knew that she could not do anything about it - at least not for now. When Ryoko finally left, Ayeka dropped the devious smile for a more sincere one. She then turned her attention back to Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi let out a huge sigh of relief as soon as Ryoko left the kitchen. He quickly turned his attention back to the dishes. Ryoko had added to pile that was already there, so he wanted to finish it quickly.  
  
Ayeka watched as Tenchi meticulously worked on his task at hand. No complaints came from him - just hard work. She admired that about him so very much. He knew what he had to do and just did it. "If only I can have that kind of attitude when it came to chores!" She chuckled to herself. After staring at Tenchi's back for a few more seconds, she got up and walked towards him. "Excuse me, Tenchi," she interrupted.  
  
Tenchi look up from his work. "Oh, Ayeka!" he said a bit startled. "I thought you had already left."  
  
Ayeka continued to smile. "Do you need any help with all of that?" She started to pick up a dirty dish and wipe it with a rag that was in the sink.  
  
"Um, Ayeka," said Tenchi. "You need to soak that dish first in the soapy water before you use that."  
  
"Really?" asked Ayeka. She quickly put down the rag and dish. "Please forgive me, Tenchi. I'm not really the best when it comes to household chores as you might have already noticed." She folded her hands in front of her and bowed in apology.  
  
Tenchi saw this and was touched. "Oh, Ayeka!" he replied. "It's not so bad." He picked up the dirty dish that she had put down earlier. "Here. Let me show you. That is, if you want me to."  
  
Ayeka's eyes lit up! "If I want you to?" she said to herself. "Is your grandfather the immortal Yosho?! Of course I want you to!!!" The excitement can be seen clearly in her eyes. This was turning out to be a great little moment with Tenchi! She composed herself as much as she could before finally letting out, "Oh, thank you Tenchi! Lemme give it a try." She walked up once again to the sink. "What do I do first?"  
  
Tenchi then reached for a pair of rubber gloves. "You might want to put these on," he said. Ayeka took the gloves and cringed a little at their worn condition. Tenchi giggled. "They look like that because they are the ones that make contact with the dirty dishes. Would you rather your HANDS look like that?"  
  
Ayeka cringed some more. "Eww..." she muttered. But after thinking about her soft, silky smooth hands, she knew that she couldn't get them to be as dirty as the gloves, so she reluctantly put them on. It took a while, but she able to clumsily put on the pair of rubber gloves. "Ok, now what do I do?" she asked.  
  
Tenchi then motioned to the sinks. There were two basins. He pointed to the one on the left and said, "In here, we soak the dirty dishes." Ayeka nodded. "You notice that it is filled with soapy water. Well the dirty dishes soak in this water, so when we scrub them down, the dirt on the dishes would be easier to clean off." Now motioning to the right basin, he continued, "In this one, we do the actual washing." He showed Ayeka a demonstration of how it is done with a couple of dishes.  
  
"Ok," said Ayeka. "I think I've got it. Here, let me finished the rest."  
  
Tenchi stepped aside and let Ayeka continue. She was a bit clumsy at first, almost dropping a couple of the dishes, but after a little while, she got the hang of it. She was very proud of her little accomplishment, but not mainly for being able to do the dishes, but for the most part, being able to help Tenchi. For the first time in a while, SHE was the one involved in a little job alone with Tenchi. She had been waiting for a long time for a moment like this. "Um, Tenchi," she said very nervously.  
  
Tenchi looked back at Ayeka, "Yes, Ayeka?"  
  
She could not look at him directly, as she was very nervous. She knew that she had to phrase the next words just right for she did not want to cause any anxiety in him as well. "Thanks, Tenchi," she finally managed to say. "Thanks for taking the time to show me how to do this little chore."  
  
Tenchi smiled. "Oh, no problem, Ayeka. I'm glad that you wanted to learn."  
  
Ayeka sighed. After she had finished the last dish, she put down the sponge. She always wanted to have a simple, almost meaningless conversation with Tenchi - just her and him alone. She was still a bit nervous as to what to say next, but was a bit more relaxed now that before. "Back home on Jurai, we had servants who did everything for us. I never really did any manual chores until we came here." She sighed and looked guiltily toward Tenchi. "I'm sorry if I'm too much of a burden to you Tenchi." She faced him totally this time and bowed deeply in apology.  
  
"Oh, stop that, Ayeka," replied Tenchi. "You are not being a burden to any of us." He then thought to himself, "Well, maybe to Ryoko, but that's a whole different story!" Turning his attention back to Ayeka, he continued. "You're a guest here in our home. Yes, I know you're also living here with us, but it is still the Masaki home and you, Sasami and Ryoko are still our guests. You are being very kind when you offer to help and we of course are very grateful for it. So actually, it should be ME thanking YOU!" Tenchi smiled broadly.  
  
Seeing his genuine smile made Ayeka's heart leap! All her anxiety seemed to have just left her body. She was feeling nothing but happiness at that moment. "Thank you, Tenchi. You are just too kind a host. I wish somehow I could someday return all of the kindness you have shown all of us. You are definitely a man who deserves all the compassion one can give."  
  
Tenchi pulled back a little. He started to feel a little too "praised" for being himself. "It's OK Ayeka. I do it because I like doing it. It's like when you love someone, you do things for them just because you want to make them happy." With those words, Tenchi's smile faded a bit. As if on cue, images of his one and only love of his life began to run through his head again. He pulled a chair next to Ayeka and sat down. "Why does she always seem to come back into my mind every time?!" he asked himself.  
  
Ayeka noticed his grief. She put her hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him. "I'm sorry, Tenchi for stirring up her memory." She looked down. "It seems all that I do recently is cause you to suffer."  
  
Tenchi looked up. "Ayeka, please... It's not you. She always seems to come back into my mind with almost ANYTHING I think about." He faced her and continued, "Thank you for being here for me."  
  
Ayeka was a bit shocked. "Oh, of course, Tenchi. It's nothing at all. I'm very glad I could be of whatever little help to you." She thought for a moment about what she wanted to ask him next. "Should I? I really don't want to cause him any more grief. But, maybe it actually might help him to talk about it." She composed herself before she courageously continued, "Tenchi, I hope it won't cause you much more grief, but.... Can you tell me a little about Sakuya? I mean, we all know ABOUT her and everything, but we never really got to know her before.... you know..."  
  
Tenchi tensed up a little. He never really talked about Sakuya much after the incident. Of course, she came up in conversations here and there, but he didn't really talk ABOUT her. He looked at Ayeka who had nothing but concern in her eyes. He closed his eyes for a bit, then smiled. "I haven't really talked about her in a while, haven't I?" he said at first. "Maybe I should start to do just that."  
  
Ayeka smiled greatly. She knew she had done the right thing. "Tell me, only if you feel comfortable doing so, Tenchi," she replied cautiously.  
  
"Well," Tenchi said. He looked up at the ceiling for a little bit. Happy and smiling faces of Sakuya started to dance in his head. "She was always happy. It seemed that nothing in this world could take that beautiful smile off of her face. She never let anything bother her. Of course, she had her share of problems just like any other high school girl. She had her circle of friends and gossiped with them." He paused for a second. "But what made me love her so much was that she didn't have to try so hard to make me happy. All she really had to do was be herself. Her cheerfulness was so contagious that it rubbed off on me just be her being around. When we were together, we never really needed anything specific to do. I mean, we could just be walking down a busy street and I'd be the happiest person in the world."  
  
Ayeka took in every word he said. "So you mean to tell me that she didn't do ANYTHING at all to win you over?"  
  
Tenchi replied, "Well, I did notice some advances in the beginning, but after a while, by just being herself, I really got to know her for who she is as a person - not just as a pretty girl. And it was that person that I saw inside of her that I fell in love with." He felt himself cringe a little at those last couple of words. But he was able to compose himself. It was starting to get easier and easier to do so. Talking about Sakuya with Ayeka seemed to have really helped him and his agony over losing her.  
  
Ayeka just pondered every word Tenchi had told her. She had been going about this thing with Tenchi the wrong way all this time. Almost as soon as she had begun to fall for Tenchi, she always remembered herself trying way too hard to win his heart. Maybe it was time to stop all of those shenanigans she and Ryoko kept getting themselves into over him. She knew deep down that Tenchi and her can probably make it. But now was not the time. She knew that he was still mourning over Sakuya. Who knows how long it will be before Tenchi can put her memory to rest and move on with his life. She closed her eyes for a moment and imagined herself speaking to Sakuya, "Thank you for being very kind and loving to Tenchi. I know you did not deserve the fate you had received - no one did. Forgive me for sounding a bit selfish here, but thank you for kind of showing me the errors of my ways. Not just for Tenchi, but for my whole life. I've been living a behind so many different masks to try and hide who I really am inside." She opened her eyes and turned her attention to Tenchi, "Tenchi, I can only imagine how hard it is for you. But I just want you to know that we are all still here for you and we all love you very much. Please do not shut us all out because when you do, you make us all worry about you. As I said earlier, you are a very kind person who does not deserve to go through misery like this." A tear slowly started to fall down her cheek.  
  
Tenchi noticed it and replied, "Oh, Ayeka, please... stop! Don't cry!" He got up, got a napkin from the counter and gave it her. "Here.."  
  
"Thank you, Tenchi," Ayeka responded. "Funny how you were the one who is going through the agony of losing someone so special, but it's ME who is crying right now." She wiped her tears away and smiled a little.  
  
"Yeah," Tenchi said. "Funny..." He then started thinking to himself, "Thank you, Ayeka. I really needed this."  
  
Ayeka then stood up. "Well, Tenchi," she said. "I think I had better get back to work. You're grandfather was reprimanding me Ryoko and I for not doing as much as we can to help around here, what with Sasami doing an excellent job in the kitchen and all." She bowed deeply. "Thank you again for showing me how to do the dishes. I think I will start doing that from here on in after meals. I'm kinda scared of your grandfather when he gets angry!"  
  
Tenchi smiled in return. "Yeah, he can be quite intimidating when he wants to be." He paused. "Listen Ayeka, thanks again for that little talk. I think I feel much better now."  
  
"You're very welcome, Tenchi," Ayeka replied brilliantly. "Anytime, you need to talk, you know that WE are all here for you - and that of course includes me!" she beemed. She then turned around and walked out of the kitchen. "Take care, Tenchi," she said as she closed the door behind her. To herself, she said, "YAY!! I think that went VERY well!!"  
  
Back in the kitchen, Tenchi himself got up and started to walk toward the door, out of the house and back toward the Masaki Shrine. He felt as if a big weight was taken off of his shoulder. "Sakuya.." he said to himself, "I'm ok, Sakuya... I'm ok..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, first off, I'd like to say that I do NOT consider myself to be an expert when it comes to Sakuya's personality. Contrary to what you may believe, this is NOT going to be a story about Sakuya. So I ask you to just bear with me.. :-)  
  
I hope you liked it and I promise to try harder to get updated more frequently. C&C's ?? ;-) 


	4. Getting Away From It All

Hello everyone. Here's Chapter 4! I apologize for taking a while to write it, but things are hectic. But I'm planning to take some time off from work, so I can devote some more time to writing. I hope you enjoy it! C&C welcome as always...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misguided Destiny: A Tale of the Heart  
  
By KajiSan  
  
Usual disclaimer: All characters belong to AIC and Pioneer Entertainment. So please don't sue me! :-)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Getting Away From It All  
  
Tenchi worked hard the rest of the afternoon. First he finished sweeping the steps that led to the shrine. It was covered with leaves, branches and all sorts of debris from a previous storm. It took him all morning and most of the afternoon to finish it. Of course hadn't it been for his grandfather and Ryoko's little hiatus in the middle of the morning, he might have finished sooner. But nonetheless, he was finally finished. He then proceeded inside the shrine. After paying his respects at the altar, he started to clean up the inside. Some more leaves and twigs flew into the shrine during the storm, so there was much more the clean in the shrine than usual. However Tenchi took all of it in stride and meticulously picked away at all of the mess.  
  
After what seemed like hours, the shrine was finally clean. Exhausted, Tenchi fell to the floor in the corner of the shrine. "Finally," he let out.  
  
"Not bad," said Tenchi grandfather as he stepped into the shrine. "I'm very impressed at all your hard work today, Tenchi."  
  
The boy stood up to greet his grandfather as soon as he heard his voice. "Good afternoon, Grandpa," answered Tenchi respectfully. "Thank you. You told me that housing the altar must reflect the respect we say that we give."  
  
Katsuhito smiled. He was glad that his teachings were getting through to Tenchi - especially with all of the craziness that has happened to them and the Masaki family. "Sit, Tenchi," he said motioning for him to relax. He sat on the floor against the wall of the shrine. Tenchi sat down next to him. Katsuhito continued, "It must be a great way to keep your mind off of your current troubles, isn't it?"  
  
Tenchi looked up. Sure he was working hard all afternoon, but he never really thought of it as a way to keep Sakuya off his mind. "I guess so," he answered. "I never really thought about her all afternoon. Well, except the time you and Ryoko interrupted me." He sighed. "But since I never really thought about her the rest of the afternoon, it must've worked!" He smiled at his grandfather.  
  
Katsuhito nodded. "I'm glad, Tenchi. I know that it will take time for you to get over her, but I guess that instead of trying to forget her so fast, keep yourself busy with other things so that you are too preoccupied to think about her." He paused. "Say, Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes, Grandpa," inquired Tenchi.  
  
"When was the last time you got out of the house?" asked Katsuhito.  
  
Tenchi paused and thought about it for a moment. "Well," he started. "I go to the market when we need food and supplies."  
  
Katsuhito retorted, "Besides going on errands."  
  
Tenchi gulped. He was hoping to avoid answering by bringing up the errands. He knew the answer and did not want to continue talking about it again. After gathering his thoughts, he replied, "I guess it would have to be when I was in Tokyo."  
  
His grandpa closed his eyes and shook his head. "Tenchi, that's probably what is contributing to your melancholic feelings lately."  
  
Tenchi could do nothing. He was totally motionless and just listened to what his grandfather had to say. He tried not to think about Sakuya, but the mere mention of his time in Tokyo almost immediately brought images of her back into his head. "Why are you asking me this, Grandpa?" he thought. "I thought you were trying to help me get over her!"  
  
As if on cue, Katsuhito replied, "I'm not trying to bring her up again. What I'm trying to say is that you need to get out of the house and do something. I know you are probably not ready to start dating again, so I'm not saying that you should. But, I strongly feel that you need to at least just get out and do something." He looked at his grandson and smiled. "Have some fun! You're still very young to feel that your life may be over."  
  
Tenchi breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you were going to start talking about her again," he said. He thought about what his grandpa said. It is true that he has not been able to do anything much after the incidents with Yuugi and Sakuya. He just was not in the mood to do anything else, but just work, eat sleep and dwell on his sadness. But he knew that this could not go on. After all of the conversations he had today, it had finally hit him that he was not doing ANYTHING to help the situation. It seemed like all he was doing was making things worse. It was surely time to start breaking out of the recent rut by doing something different. But how can he? What can he do?  
  
"Think about it, Tenchi," said his grandfather. "You don't need an elaborate plan. Just get out and do something. It can even be just and errand or something." He started to smile deviously. "If you need something to do, I can always come up with some errands for you to run for me?"  
  
Tenchi gulped. He knew his grandfather wouldn't let him do anything dangerous, but the evil smile on his face definitely made him feel uneasy. "Um," he finally let out. "That's ok, Grandpa. I'll think of something."  
  
Katsuhito relaxed and smiled - peacefully this time. "Good," he said. "I don't think I need to remind you, but we are living in house full of lovely young ladies." With that, he got up and started to leave.  
  
Tenchi sat there in his spot with his eyes wide open. He can't remember the last time his Grandfather hinted about him with one of the girls. He started thinking about them as he fell to the floor on his back. Looking up at the ceiling of the shrine, images of both Ayeka and Ryoko started running through his thoughts. "I can't say that I've never thought about being with either of them," he said to himself. "But I know that if I ever showed any interest in either of them, the other would become all jealous and the craziness would start once again." He chuckled a little bit. "If there was one thing good about this whole Sakuya thing, it's the fact that Ryoko and Ayeka haven't been fighting that much recently. It's nice to finally enjoy the calmness of a quiet home without the chaos of two girls ready to kill each other. He closed his eyes and began to meditate. "Ayeka," he thought to himself. "She's so cute, and demure. Well, at least when she's not trying to rearrange Ryoko's face!" That brought a smile to his face. "Ryoko. she's a feisty one! But she's definitely loyal, that's for sure!" He then let his mind drift off into many different thoughts about both Ayeka and Ryoko.  
  
"Tenchi?"  
  
He could barely hear the voice that calls to him.  
  
"Tenchi, wake up!"  
  
The voice got louder and he immediately shot up and tried to focus on the owner of the voice. "What? What?" he clamored clumsily. After a moment his eyes finally was able to make out who was trying to wake him up.  
  
"I thought you'd never wake up," said Sasami with a smile. "You've been up here sleeping for almost two hours! You missed dinner!" After the last remark, her face saddened a bit.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sasami," Tenchi apologized. "I didn't mean to miss dinner and your delicious meal. I must've been so tired from working that I just passed out when I laid down here." Seeing her still saddened face, he continued. "C'mon, Sasami. I'm really sorry." He firmed up and said, "I'll do anything to make it up to you!"  
  
Sasami's face lit up a little. "Anything?" she asked?  
  
"Anything!" Tenchi replied. "Just name it!"  
  
Sasami's eyes beamed. "Yay!" she exclaimed. "You can take me to Kyoto this evening! I already asked Grandpa if it's ok. He happily said yes saying that you could really use the time away from the house."  
  
Tenchi blinked. How'd he get himself into this? "Kyoto?" was all he managed to stammer. "Why Kyoto?"  
  
Sasami pulled out a newspaper clipping and handed it to Tenchi. It was an advertisement. "The planetarium is having a special open house tonight," she explained. "They are letting people use the big telescope!" Sasami looked at Tenchi with pleading eyes. "Please, Tenchi. I really want to see if I can view Jurai from here."  
  
Tenchi knew that he could never say no to Sasami when she was giving him the long puppy-dog eyes. "Sheesh, that look should be outlawed or something!" he said to himself amusingly. "Ok, ok," he answered. "That is SO unfair giving that look! You know I can't say no!"  
  
Sasami smiled and stuck her tongue out. "Hehe!" she chuckled. "That's why I used it!"  
  
Tenchi just smiled. He then got up and dusted himself off. "Ok," he said. "If I'm going out tonight, then I'd better go take a shower. I've been working all day and I think I need it!"  
  
Sasami playfully covered her nose and replied, "You sure do, Tenchi!" She laughed out load and left the shrine.  
  
After realizing that she had gotten away with an insult, Tenchi cried, "Hey! I do NOT smell that bad!" He chased after her out of the shrine. He did remember to close the door before he followed Sasami down the stairs and back into the house. He went right up to his room and quickly took a shower. Afterward, he got dressed and came downstairs. In the family room, he ran into his Grandfather. "Hello, Grandpa," he greeted.  
  
"Hello, Tenchi," Katsuhito replied. "I hope you enjoy yourself this evening."  
  
Tenchi faked a smile. "I'll try," was all he said.  
  
Katsuhito saw right through his smile, but played along. "Good," he said. "Sasami has prepared you something to eat, since you missed dinner. Ryoko polished off you're share of the food without any regrets. It's a good thing Sasami still had some food to prepare for you!"  
  
Tenchi gulped. "I'm sorry, Grandpa," he apologized. I was so tired from working to day that I fell asleep in the shrine. I promise that it will not happen again." He bowed deeply to his grandfather.  
  
"It's ok, Tenchi," he replied. "I knew you worked hard today, so I didn't wake you. I figured you can use the rest." He turned and started to walk away toward the couch. "Go and eat the food Sasami prepared for you, Tenchi," he said as he sat down. "Don't let that food go to waste!"  
  
"I will, Grandpa," Tenchi replied. He made his way over to the kitchen. There he saw a plate of food on the counter. "I guess that's for me," he said to himself. He grabbed the plate, set it on the dining room table and sat down to eat. "This is spare food?!" he said to himself as he stared at the plate. "Sukiyaki!?! Oh well, might as well enjoy it." He started to eat and noticed that it was very good. "I should miss dinner more often," he thought to himself. "If this is 'spare' food, I don't mind getting a word or two from Grandpa if this is 'punishment'!!" He continued to eat the food until someone walked into the dining room.  
  
"Hi, Tenchi," said a bubbly voice.  
  
He looked up to see Sasami dressed up and ready to go. "Oh hi, Sasami," he returned. "This stuff is great! Thanks a lot!"  
  
"You're welcome," she replied. "I hope you liked it. It was something I found in the refrigerator that I whipped up."  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Tenchi replied. "This stuff is DELICIOUS!"  
  
Sasami blushed. "Thank you, Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi continued to finish the food. When he was done, he brought the dirty dishes to the sink. He was about to start washing them when his grandfather entered. "It's ok, Tenchi," he said. "Someone else will wash up after you. Go on ahead and have fun tonight."  
  
Tenchi looked around. "Who, Grandpa?" he asked.  
  
At that time, Ryoko appeared through one of the walls. "I will, Tenchi," she said. She had her eyes closed and had a very sad look on her face.  
  
"Ryoko?" Tenchi responded. "Why do you look so glum?"  
  
"Don't worry about her, Tenchi," Katsuhito interjected. "She's sort of grounded." He looked toward the space pirate. "After she selfishly ate your share of the food tonight, I told her that she is to do double her workload around this house for the next two weeks!"  
  
"But, I just didn't want to see good food go to waste!" Ryoko replied trying to defend herself.  
  
"Tenchi was going to eat it!" Sasami answered. She looked both disappointed and angry at the space pirate.  
  
Ryoko knew that she could not retaliate against the very innocent little girl. She merely sighed and made her way over to the sink and started to wash the dirty dishes. Tenchi looked over to her. He kind of felt sad for her.  
  
"Ok, Tenchi," cried Sasami. "Let's go. We don't want to be late for the train." She tugged at his sleeve as Tenchi looked rather spaced out.  
  
"Huh?!" he managed to say. "Oh ok, Sasami." He grabbed his coat which he flung over the dining room chair where he sat. "Let's see. Keys. Wallet." he said as he checked to make sure he had all of his things. "Ok," he finally said. "I'm ready. Let's go."  
  
He started toward the front door of the house. Sasami was following him as he walked outside. "Bye-bye, Grandfather!" said the little girl.  
  
"Bye, Grandpa!" followed Tenchi.  
  
Katsuhito smiled. "Enjoy yourselves!" he said as They closed the door behind them. He then slowly made his way toward the living room again. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He decided to watch the evening news. After a while, he settled into couch. "Tenchi." he thought to himself. "I hope that this will help you break out of this rut." He began to envision Sakuya in his head. He pictured her with Tenchi together and the honest smiles on both of their faces. "True happiness indeed," he muttered. "I can't blame him for feeling so bad. She's one helluva girl!" He then closed his eyes and fell asleep as he too was exhausted from the day's work.  
  
------------------------------------------ I know it's shorter than the other chapters, but I really thought that it was the best way to end it where it did. I already have thoughts for the next several chapters, so hopefully that some time off from work can help speed things up.  
  
How do you like it so far? I hope you do. The story has just started to get ready for more - a LOT more! :-) 


End file.
